La Rosa Roja
by EmilyMars
Summary: "How could you do this to me! I trusted you" Eva yelled,"Please just listen to me" Thorn said softly New to FanFiction Please reveiw and tell me what you think!


Eva watched him wondering why the hell she couldn't take him down. "So what do you

want with me?" she spat playing with her knife.

"You'll figure it out in due time, now just what do you plan to do with that?" Thornz said

smiling at her.

"Why should that matter?" she said "I'm a big girl I can handle anything, including you"

He laughs heartily, "If you can handle me so well…why haven't you?"

"It's all a matter of due time" She mocked smearing blood on her neck."So why are you hanging around her?"

Thornz smiles and jumps from his perch on the fire hydrant, "Cause your fun to play with you get this cute little flare in your when you're agitated he said running his hand threw his waterfall like black hair. "Plus I've got nothing better to do."

"Oh really now? If you like me so much why'd you try to kill me?" she snapped pointing the cut on her neck.

"I didn't do tha.." he started as she forced him into the brick wall behind him placing her knife to his neck.

"Make one move your dead, so don't piss me off" She snapped.

"Go for it" He said and flashes her a cynical smile, "You've got nothing to lose right?"

She pushed the blade deeper only to draw a small line of blood "What's your name anyways?

"Here you go, act like you haven't been watching me that's cute" he said pushing off the way and knocking her to the ground and perches back on the hydrant "Now what I want to know is why?"

"I've been watching you one because your powerful and two I want to know what it would take to get your favor" She answered flipping her red hair over her shoulder.

Thornz lowers his head and laughs to himself "You'll never be in my favor I have better things to do with my time and of course I've been following you, someone has to keep your ass alive"

Eva threw her knife at him "I NEVER FUCKING ASKED YOU TO KEEP ME ALIVE!" she yelled rolling her eyes, "So why keep me alive if you don't want me in your favor?"

Thornz feel backwards dodging the knife she stood up and brushed his clothes off and stared to walk away.

"Where are you doing?" she yelled "Come back here?"

"You don't want my help then I won't give it but you'll find very quickly that you need me very much" He said heading off.

"As if you had a chance with me" she said picking up her knife and cleaning the blade on her blue jeans "idiot" she muttered placing the sliver weapon back into its holder.

"Hello Eva" A man said, Eva felt the barrel of a gun to the back of her head and felt her face drain of blood.

"How'd you find me?" she whispered grabbing the handle of the knife.

"You led me to you" he said. Eva pulled the knife and jabbed it into the man's knee in return she got two bullets to the back. She felt her skin hit the pavement and he kicked her over pointing the gun at her heart.

"HELP" Eva screamed praying the man would come back to save her.

"No one's coming, Eva" he said he watched as started to tremble in fear when she realized Thornz wasn't coming back.

"Please don't kill me" she begged, just as she was certain her life was over she hear a faint crack and saw the man fall to the ground, and his gun in Thornz hands.

"What the fuck?" She muttered trying to sit pull herself up trying to make her purple eyes stay open.

"Stay down you don't need to be moving" Thornz said pulling his knife out, yanking her shirt off and then digging the bullets out of the small girls back and then using shreds of his shirt to stop the bleeding.

She whimpered as soon as she felt the tip of the knife in her back. "Why come back?" she said digging her hands into the patch of dirt that meet the sidewalk heading into the ally way.

He helped her to her feet, Thornz smirked at her "I can leave again if you like". He slowly led her over to a beach and helped her sit down gently.

"So do you this whole saving the girl thing a lot?" She asked placing her head in the palm of her hand. "And no please don't do" she said

Thornz rested his hand gently on Eva's back "No this hero shit isn't really my thing, you just always in the wrong place at the wrong time and for some fucked up reason so am I" then to reassure her he wasn't going anywhere, he kissed her head and twirls his fingers in her hair.

Eva melts into his touch then quickly forces her eyes onto the sliver flats on her feet. "So why follow me?" she asked "Most people could care less to what would happen to some chick out here"

"It wasn't always like this" he said lowering his head letting his back hair cover his face, "There was once a time when we trusted each other, when family meant something" he said biting his lips to fight back tears.

Eva whimpered feeling the wounds stretch as she reached over to him pushing his hair out of his face, "Shah its okay" she said making his blue eyes meet her purple ones.

Thornz got up to his feet and started to pace back and forth "Don't take this the wrong way but no matter what I do you get in my way."

"I don't even know you so how can I get your way?" she asked "and anyways I could help you I'm not totally helpless"

Thornz reached behind his back parks the barrel of a shotgun on Eva forehead and rest his finger on the trigger.

"What are you doing?" she asked taking her hand and grabbing the barrel of the gun.

"Fine , you can come" he says as he pulls the gun back and turns to her "But stay the fuck out of my way!"

Eva jumped up and grabbed the back of his shirt "What the hell did I do!" she yelled forcing away a scream knowing in her head she had ripped open the wounds on her back.

"See what you did?" he asked her "Come on you've got to get to a hospital" he said calmly.

"Make me!" Eva snapped staring him down.

Thornz gave her an Oh my God look, then picked her up placed her over his shoulder and dragged her to his truck. "Okay then I will" he said heading toward a black pick-up truck parked across the road.

"Put me down" she yelled hitting his back "Please don't take me there please!"

"Quit Goddamn it that hurts" he said opening his door and placing her into the cab, he stared into her eyes, "You're going home with me" he said then slammed the door on his side and then headed around the driver's door and got in. "I wouldn't take you to those animals" he muttered starting the truck up, Eva heard the truck roar to life and felt him pull away from the curb.

"Why do this for me?" she asked him softly.

"Because you seem like a normal person one of the few left, at least semi-normal" he laughed

Eva looked at him carefully "Please be careful with me" and then added softly "I could be a killer you know.

Thornz laughed as he pulled into his garage, "I think I'll take my chances manic" he said getting out of the car and coming around to get her, he picked her up and carried her bride style into the house and up the stairs. He carefully laid her on his bed.

Eva carefully placed her head on pillow and let her eyes close, her body relax "Do you know who I am?" she asked

"No clue" he says and runs his fingers threw her hair "and I don't care, so now sleep" he said sitting up.

She grabbed his hand "I'm Eva, and please stay"

Thornz takes her hand in his and smiles, savoring his first human interaction in three years. "I'll stay"

"Who are you?" she whispered making her eyes open and stay open.

"I'm Thornz and that's all you need to know, now please sleep"

"Please don't make me," she whispered

Gently stroking her face and staring into her eyes he asks her "What are you afraid of?  
"Nothing just don't want to sleep" she whispered pulling him down next to her "No sleep, no go"

He looks away to hide a tear in his eyes, "I'm not going anywhere…I swear" then he kisses her cheek and lies down beside her draping his arm around him.

"What are you?" she whispered.

He closed his eyes avoiding the question "Please relax your body needs rest "

"I am relaxed" she whispered "are you scared of what I'll think?"

"I am" Thorn said getting up and walking to the stairs and sits down, "But why should I be? It's what I am that lost me my…."

"Your what?" Eva said softly following him to the wooden stairs.

"Forget I said anything" he says closing his eyes and pulls his hair back into a ponytail and let it fall over his shoulder.

"No" Eva whispered "Tell me or I'll leave and we both know you don't want that"

He pulled a picture of a woman and three children from his pocket and handed it to her "There" he snapped.

Eva studied the picture carefully and then softly looked at him, "They're perfect" she said, "What happened?".

"Those fucking animals took them from me, so now I will kill them all" he said.

Eva walked up behind him and put her arms around him, "I'm so sorry" she whispered


End file.
